bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 85
is the eighty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Inside the hospital, Izuku Midoriya phones his mother and informs her about his wounds. She asks if he can stop going to U.A. High School. After ending the call, Izuku returns to Eijiro Kirishima, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, and Momo Yaoyorozu. Tenya apologizes for punching him. Momo and Tenya remind Izuku, Shoto, and Eijiro that they are going with them to ensure that they do not engage in combat. The group of Class 1-A students follow Momo's device and board a train to the location the device is detecting. On the train, Izuku asks Shoto and Eijiro if they told the rest of the class about the plan; Shoto and Eijiro reply that they did although the class still tried to stop them from going through with the plan. Ochaco Uraraka even tried to dissuade them by saying Katsuki Bakugo will feel disgraced with being saved by everyone. Shoto tells the group that they can still turn back if they want to. However, Eijiro is resolute in rescuing Katsuki, and Izuku thinks back to the phone call between him and his mother before leaving. Izuku told his mother that he is All Might's successor and as the successor he cannot sit back and relax. Back in the present, Izuku states that it is too late for him to turn back. After two hours of traveling, the group depart from the train and follow the device which brings them to a place called Kamino Ward, a place in Yokohama City in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Since they are near the League of Villains' location, Izuku along with Shoto, Eijiro, Momo, and Tenya put on disguises to make infiltration easier as well as to prevent the League of Villains from recognizing them. The disguised group exit the clothing shop and Izuku sees a video clip of the public apology issued by U.A. The video clip shows Nezu, Shota Aizawa, and Sekijiro Kan apologizing for failing to protect the students from the villain attack at the training camp as well as their shortcomings. One of the journalists questions what measures U.A. is taking to address the matter; Nezu replies that they are taking strong measures to guarantee the safety of their students by strengthening U.A.'s security and re-examining U.A.'s crime prevention system. However, the people watching are not satisfied with their apology or measures to protect the students and are still displeased with them due to U.A. not trying to actually protect their students; Izuku sees that U.A. is being treated like criminals and notices the mood. At the same time inside the League of Villains' hideout, Tomura Shigaraki, the Vanguard Action Squad, and Katsuki have also watched the video clip of U.A.'s public apology. Tomura understands why society is criticizing U.A. for their failure and that is because the current Hero society is not just. Shuichi Iguchi agrees that the current Hero society is not just since the modern Heroes are only doing their job for compensation and not out of selflessness. Tomura explains that the League of Villains are fighting for a just society and intends to win this battle. Tomura orders Dabi to remove Katsuki's restrains, although Dabi is unsure since Katsuki might attack. Tomura wants to treat Katsuki as an equal and is aware that Katsuki knows he has no possibility of winning. Dabi has Jin Bubaigawara remove the restrains. As Jin removes the restrains, Atsuhiro Sako apologizes to Katsuki for forcibly kidnapping him and explains that the League of Villains are not just a group of hoodlums perpetuating crimes nor did they casually abduct him; he goes on by saying that everyone in the League of Villains is shackled by the current society and hopes that Katsuki understands their discrimination. Katsuki's restraints are removed. As Tomura approaches, Katsuki attacks him with Explosions. Katsuki tells the League of Villains that it is pointless to try and make him change his mind as he has already been won over by the way All Might looks when he wins. Katsuki says that from the beginning he has dreamed of becoming a Hero and surpassing All Might and nothing they say will change that. The smoke from Katsuki's Explosions clears and Tomura sees that the hand on his face has been blown off as a result of Katsuki's attack. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Trivia The U.A. students that went to the infiltration mission wore the following disguises: *Izuku dressed himself as a gangster. *Eijiro is dressed as a punk. *Tenya is dressed as a barber. *Momo disguised herself as a hostess. *Shoto is disguised as a host. Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 85